Rival reverence
by Spider Croix
Summary: sequal to obscure anticipation.....and i don´t care, but if yah want me to continue you gotta review
1. Prolog

Rival reverence  
  
Prolog.  
  
Green darkness smoldering him. Driving him out of his mind.  
  
They´d finally noticed that he didn´t sleep after six months of pure hellish agony.   
It wasn´t just the physical restriction, but the thoughts that crushed his heart.  
The human heart.  
  
It didn´t get better when they started pumping him up with sedatives. The hallucinations.  
  
Every single deed re crossing his mind.  
  
Being trapped on T2 again. The scorching sun, yet it did not burn, probably cause it wasn´t real.  
  
Carolyn sitting opposite to him, talking humanity back into him.   
Sometimes he could stand it and sometimes he´d lunge for her with his imaginery shiv.  
But Carolyn was the most tolerable of them all.   
She wasn´t the only ghost that visited her. Johns bugged him once in a while, with the shackles and chains. The disgusting vicotory painting his face.  
Skylar was also a regular visitor to his shattered mentality, smiling and sarcastic.  
And ofcourse, where Skylar was, Macy would be as well.  
  
Worst of them all, the one who really tortured his soul was Jack.   
Her accusing tone, or the times he´d kill her all over again. When the sedatives lowered   
regret cursed his bleeding spirit.  
  
he didn´t know whether she was alive or not. But he put up with it, every word every thought and every goddamned day, year week that blurred together.  
  
He was in cryo sleep, his body frozen in time and his mind trapped in futile madness.  
The core of him kept sane. HE was sane and that gave him regret.  
  
Humanity hurt.  
  
Every thought gave him something to remember. Her scent, the way she´d moved, her eyes pleaing for her life.  
The times when he´d dragged her sorry ass from that psycho club she loved so much.  
She rarely remembered what she´d done.  
Never rememberd that she always told him she was sorry for being such a bad person.  
  
All of his memories of her he´d destroied on his own, every faint recollection of a peaceful time and tide shattered by a simple fact.  
  
he´d gone loco and tried to killed her. At the last moment of her life she´d seen Riddick,   
the monseter, the psychopathic bastard.  
  
The time away from her had had it´s effect. He´d never known he relied and needed her  
that much. Even if she´d been drunk, high and what ever the screwed up world offered her.  
  
But she´d been his sanity and humanity mixed into her soul. Being away from her, looking for Skylar, Macy , the money and answers....it made him think all the more  
about Jack. She wouldn´t answer his calls with anything else than a mere "fuck you".  
  
Then Iman had told him that she´d gone with Skylar, a woman who´d recently tried to kill him. His mind already a little delerious from the frantic and restless search, that fact  
didn´t make it better.  
  
No longer had he hunted for Skylar, now Jack was his prey.   
Not to kill, never her, killing her would bring him back to the hell he´d been born into.  
Just to get her, get to her, though the shell she´d put up and find out why.  
  
Her father´s murder?  
  
Still he couldn´t understnad why it had upseted her so fiercly. He´d molested her with his   
filthy hands and deserved death. Why would Jack try to protect the man as if the fucker were a saint? She´d kept saying "he´s family".  
  
Was that the reason she´d gone with Skylar? Hadn´t he been her family?  
He sure as fuck had been pretty certain of that.  
  
The darkness called out to him.  
  
Once again in the scorching suns. Almost tasting the dusty air. Almost, hallucinations an´t real.  
  
Nausea passed through Riddick´s body. A feeling so familiar, a feeling he´d identified.  
  
They were shooting him up with sedatives again, trying to keep the monster they believed him to be, under control.  
  
Had he been awake, they would have seen.  
They really would have seen.  
  
*************************  
  
The night crawled into Jack like monster it was. Her screams streching across eternity.  
His touch lurching over her, his eyes close.  
  
She rubbed her undried eyes, the fresh tears killing her.   
Nothing could sooth the nightmares...nothing, not even the sleeping pills she´d gotten.  
  
Jack rolled over to her sidem cradling herself togehter into the smallest ball.  
  
*just one of those dreams, about Riddick*  
  
It were..what...well, alot of years.  
  
Twenty five, not counting cryo sleep.  
  
Rolling into her back, staring at the iron seeinling, going over the years she´d been plagued by.   
  
She´d gone straight to Zion as soon as she´d had the baby ,her psyche not being solid enough to raise a child.  
They´d taken the girl away.  
The baby was gone.  
  
A pang of the sincerest pain crossed Jack´s heart and decided to stay.  
Perhaps her little girl was gone for good.  
  
She´d gottan a good job at Zion. Jack already having learned a little on piloting at school,  
and from Riddick, ofcourse. At first Jack´d wondered why they´d let her in so easily.  
Turned out that the ship´s owner owed Skylar a favor.  
A very perculiar kill. Skylar had had to married the boss´ brother and then kill him.  
  
The years had passed by, most in cryo sleep. Seven years and Jack had maybe  
spent six months awake while the other habitants preferred no cryo.  
  
Zion was a community all of it´s own. Legally it was a colony under no ones control   
except it´s own.  
  
All of that didn´t matter. Her baby was gone for good.  
  
*******************  
-WHAT!  
  
The shivering head of Hubble bay couldn´t belive his own eyes.  
Officials were letting a monster loose.  
  
He knew he´d have to swallow this shit, and smile while he did it.   
  
The message on his screen, with an official governmental seal in the background spoke  
words that arouse fury from the middle aged berserk.  
  
Certain lines outraged him the most....  
  
-MY IT HERE BE STATED THAT THE CONVICT, RICHARD B. RIDDICK. SHALL BE SET FREE AFTER FOURTEEN YEARS OF IMPRISONMENT.  
THIS DECISION HAS BEEN TAKEN ON THE BASIS OF THE LACK OF EVIDENCE FOR HIS CRIMES.........  
  
It drove him nuts that in a few days that bastard would be set free. Mr. Riddick had only been sleeping for about 14 years. Soon, sleeping beauty would be able to walk freely among normal people.  
The murdering rat would get a chance to hurt again.  
  
He slammed his fist down once again  
  
  



	2. Strictly visceral

Rival reverence  
  
chapter 1  
  
Strictly visceral.  
  
Riddick stepped out of the transporter with caustion. It would be noticed on the outside but all of his senses were as sharp as ever.  
The hallway confronting his prison pale skin and shined eyes empty.  
  
Under his googols his eyes narrowed in suspicion. It might have been 14 years since he'd  
been put under like mother fucking dog, but he still had his head as intact as it'd been before.  
  
And his logic told him that something was wrong. His logic had kicked him in the head when he'd decided to take this job. Not like there was anything else he could take and this one   
would preferably keep him out of trouble.  
  
Though his opinion of this kind of living wasn't high, he thought of the creeps doing legal pirating as leeches, sucking the blood out of everything alive.  
  
He just cut, straight to the point of pain and then ran.  
  
Once again his logic kicked him in the head.   
  
*It better be fucking worth it*  
  
Despite now being a free man he was still reasonably paranoid.   
  
Footsteps, rather rapid, running. Most probably a kid, a damn fast one.  
Another pair of running shoes joined the previous ones. A little heavier, probably someone older.  
  
A lighting of red stopped infront of him. A boy, maybe eight, looked quickly at Riddick eight great distress in the young eyes.  
  
-Yo, dude, don't tell'im´bout me  
  
Riddick didn't get a chance to respond. The kid did the oddest thing. He ripped a control panel open, throwing couple of commands around, closed the panel.   
A hatch opened, most probably to the AC.  
With a low roar the boy slammed the hatch shut.  
  
The other boots stopped panting.  
A man, probably twenty something stopped, resting his hands on his knees.  
The blue eyes looked up at Riddick, showing no signs of fear as he eyes the huge demon infront of him.  
  
Odd that, every single soul on the transporter had shook in his presence.  
  
-You seen a boy, bout eight, running around?  
  
Riddick´s dark voice replied without much thought, but with amusement hidden beneath the tone.  
  
-You ain´t asking the right fellow  
  
The young man looked oddly at Riddick, as if he wore the lie on his shoulders. The running man stood up, gave Riddick the last look.  
  
-So you´re him.  
  
Then ran off, calling out.  
  
-I'M GONNA GET YOU YOU BRAT!  
  
As soon as the footsteps were indetectable movement occurred by the hatch, it being pulled open by the hunted boy.  
  
He was grinning.  
  
-Man, thanks dude.  
  
He jumped down, landing softly, like a cat. quickly he closed the hatch again, taking a deep breath.  
  
-you just saved my ass from being corporeally maltreated by the fucker.  
  
Riddick was a little stunned at the little one's vocabulary over a spanking.  
The kid seemed to think for a moment, then shove his hand out towards Riddick.  
  
-Sorry I'm late, I'm Paulie.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. They'd sent a kid for him!  
Odd, way to fucking odd.  
  
-Name's Riddick.  
  
he waved her hand casually.  
  
-Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here , to get you, but not, nota bene NOT on the present mission.  
  
The sigh from his lips obviously fake, but with sincerity in the kid's eyes.  
Riddick wasn't all too sure how to act or what to say.  
Not akward, but a little confused however.   
  
-You the local tour guide?  
  
he laughed. Started to walk, signaling Riddick to follow.   
  
-Yah see, your psychological profile says that the last person you'd hurt would be a kid, or an early adolescent, so that's why they sent ME.  
  
The boytalked about it with agility and carelessness. Made him wonder if such things were common in this fucked up family.  
  
-Cuz it´s unlikely that you'd try to kill me and if you would go psycho on me i´d be able to take you out.  
  
Now that made Riddick laugh outloud, and that made that talkative kid skin around with a familiar angry glow.  
  
-Do you realize that on a sub contional level you don´t believe that i´m capable of injuring anything? How ever i can promise you that you wouldn´t be the   
first monster I´ve killed or am responsible for killing.  
  
The sharpness of his tone gave some astonishment to Riddick, and the shift of the boy´s moode almost worried him. Specially when the kid switched to a pleasant smile.  
  
-Sorry ´bout that, i gotta temper problem. My doc´s issued me some new pills but i keep forgettin´em.  
  
So the kid had mental problems. Riddick suspected that most of the inhabitants would most probably suffer from something of that like.  
As much as Riddick hoped for silence it was almost obvious that the world would not oblidge to his wish.  
  
-Yo, dude, i heard you´d been in cryo sleep for fourteen years.  
  
Riddick only mumbled a reply, not in the mood to asnwer or scare the shitling away.  
  
-But aren´t you like, supposta not be influenced by cryo?  
  
-You familiar with a dead cat and too many questions?  
  
Paulie gave Riddick´s sentance a rather peculiar look, then he smiled.  
  
-Dude, i think i´m gonna like you.  
  
That smile took a rather different glare, something almost wicked.  
  
-But I doubt´ll be mutual.  
  
The quickness of the kids moves not easily calculated. All Riddick knew was that he felt a needle prick his skin and then the surroundings decided to   
return to a darkness not even he could see  
******************  
  
-I can´t believe you did this to me!  
  
Jack´s voice roared through the office. A snow paper white woman, bald and black eyes looked calmly at her friend.  
  
-Jack, he´s a good catch for the team.  
  
Unable to remain still like a normal human being JAck begun to pace around.  
  
-He´s a single person, this is my sanity you´re jeopardizing. He nearly killed me.  
  
Wolf leaned forwards, to face her emotionally upset patient. Sympathy read out of the complete blackness of the incredible darkness that the alien woman contained.  
  
-It wasn´t my decision, but you know that i´ll inactivate him if i find and evidence of uncontrolable and harmful behavior and you know that i won´t hesitate to do that.  
  
The cool calm of her friend almost made Jack´s inner spirit scream.  
Still some part of Riddick resting within her, some memory still cherished and not destructed.  
  
A little calm now Jack sank down into a near by chair. Disbelief had surged her system when Wolf had told her that Riddick would be working on Zion.   
Not only just on Zion but he was to be hired for the mission team.  
That´s all she knew. Ops hadn´t still notified anyone on Zion what Riddick´s positin would be.  
  
Leaning forwards Jack gave a restless sigh.  
  
-Does he know?  
  
The white woman shook her head.  
  
-I don´t want to take the risk. If he´s a psychopath I´d rather not he´d come here for the sole purpose of completing his job.  
  
If Jack hadn´t known Wolf as inteimatly perhaps pain would have burst through her system ending in a pair of fractured legs.  
  
But Wolf, as everyone knew her as, was the only person Jack had ever spoken to about Riddick, about the nightmars.   
Maybe that was because Wolf was also her psychiatrist.  
  
-Jack, you know you can defend yourself, and you know who´s behind you.  
  
At that spoken wold smiled one of those smiles. Smiles that sent shivers up most people´s spine.  
  
A beeper by Wolf´s waist went crazy.   
That smile brodened.  
  
-We´re ready to go.  
  
JAck rose up ready to face her doom.  
  
- I don´t have a say.  
  
Her voice crackled and broken, a sympethatic touch from her friend gave the slightest spark of courage.  
  
*Fuck this is it*  
  
Jack´s heart trembling from the tought.  
  
*funny shit, i´m the most suicidal and self destructive member of the misson team and I´m afraid too meet a single man*  
  
-What about the rest, does he know?  
  
Her voice swollen with concern.  
  
-No. He will not be briefed on that part of the mission.  
  
Somberly JAck took another route away from the office, whispering words that spoke of her anxiety and fear.  
  
-Fuck me.  
  
*****************************  
  
Riddick´s head spinning like crazy.  
  
The fucking brat had drugged him, somehow. Slowly he tried to move his limps only to find them restricted with metal.  
  
Her breath streching across the room as he opened his eyes.  
  
Black eyes staring into his eyes.  
  
*I can´t be fucking dead and in Hell, I must be if this is Skylar*  
  
The face gained some distance. Nope, this wasn´t skylar. Some bitch, looked like she´d never seen the light of day, and thee was no white, bald too.  
  
*Can´t be a goddamn wannabe*  
  
  
-Why hello Mr Riddick......  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. inner ego

Rival reverence  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inner Ego  
  
Riddick´s mind raced over the past few moments. The last thing he remembered was that kid drugging him up, then to the present condition.   
Tied down by the hands, feet, neck and waist. Some sedatives kept him away from being able to talk. he knew the feeling of sedatives all too well.  
  
*They ain´t no amateurs, that's for sure*  
  
His logic trying to find a possible reason for the assault, for this condition. For the disgusting emotion that embraced his humanity. He hated being chained, now more than ever, especially when he was suppose to be a free man.  
  
A smile flashed across the new face, a needle adding into his view.   
Had he been able to see normal colors he'd have noticed the redness of that liquid.  
Had it not been contained he would have been able to smell the coppery taste of his own blood.  
  
-You look confused, Mr. Riddick.  
  
The woman, now he noticed, was wearing a doctor's outfit. So either this was a very sick fuck or an actual doctor.  
His guess would be the earlier one.  
  
-This is standard procedure, I am in need of probing your head a bit.  
  
Her nails dug into his skin. A painful sensation spread through him like a virus.  
Breathing became harshly. It were as if his lounges were no longer under his control.  
  
All he could see was the blackness, hypnotic darkness of that being.  
Her calm eyes....calm...calm.  
  
The feeling. red.  
A feeling of warmth.  
  
Curled up like a fetus.  
A fetus.  
  
He was a fetus.  
  
His mind surged involuntarily over his entire life.  
  
The salted pain of being abandoned by everything and everyone.  
The cruelty of being kicked and called a monster.  
  
The thirst, the pain.  
All covered in his own heart beat.  
Every single kill, thought, vision and dream trespassed his blurred memory of the past.  
  
A blast of few seconds, a precious silence.  
The years in cryo sleep hit him like the worst news.  
He felt as if his mind would crack any minute and nothing would be left.  
  
It raved back, the mind that that woman now controlled.  
To a precious moment of wrong doing.  
  
When he'd hurt Jack. her blood on his hands and the way he'd enjoyed it.  
his fantasies coming true at last.  
  
going back, back, deeper.  
Every breathing moment with Jack shared with something completely different.  
  
Dark.  
  
Lonely.  
  
No warmth or cold, just feeling.  
He could feel his body, yet he knew it was not his, Just a reflection.  
being within his own mind.  
  
He saw colors, his own skin, not prison pale but dark from the sun.  
  
-You have a very interesting mind Mr., Riddick.  
  
he spun around, seeing that woman again, this time she was dressed in armory of some sort.  
  
Oddly enough he didn't want to attack her.  
  
-What you doing with my head?  
  
She smiled, a normal smile of superior knowledge.  
  
-I needed to make sure that you weren't the psycho the norms thought you to be.  
  
His calm cool returning to him. Feeling like himself, despite the prying creature.  
  
-find anything interesting doc?  
  
She gave him an obscure glance as his breath hit her neck. She didn't seem to care at all  
about his presence.  
  
-Yes, now I understand.  
  
He felt like laughing. That woman thought she understood him? What was there to understand about a predador?  
  
-Very much Mr. Riddick.  
  
Eyes narrowed slightly, her black eyes in cruelty.  
  
Another ride, had he been able to scream he would have forced all that cruel pain out of his body into his surroundings.  
Pain of remembering.  
  
Things beneath the surface of his complex mind.  
  
Jack.  
Always Jack.  
  
her smile, her whispers, the way she moved.  
  
Not the Jack he'd known.  
An older Jack, a different Jack.  
  
A scar on her face.  
  
Cruel memories that weren't his, but now the knowledge was.  
A heart ripping apart.  
  
Back to the darkness.  
  
A girl laying on the seemingly existing floor.  
  
He approached.  
  
Her nudity covered in blood and wounds. Eternal pain as she sobbed.  
Torn masses of hair hid her face.  
  
His hand reached out to touch the girl, but from under his touch yet another wound bleed. His fingers leaving a streak of blood. The painful cries of the girl ceased.  
her brown eyes looked up, a face bloodied by the woudn he'd given her.  
A momento.  
  
Jack.  
  
-This is you Riddick, not her.  
  
That bald woman again. Looking at him with accusation. The accusation in her face spoke of an undoubtable truth: She knew Jack.  
How could she? Perhaps only from his memories. he was sure she knew all about him.  
  
His lips about to form words that no one spoke. Numb lips, couldn't feel them.  
  
Reality returned, the woman's face directly infront of his.  
  
-Welcome to the Zion Mission team, Mr. Riddick.  
  
She took a few steps away and the metal bondage drew back to their imprisonment.  
He was free. Free to do what he intended ion doing.  
  
Attacking her.  
A swift single attack that should have taken a woman out, even a strong one.  
  
He fell to his knees, his nose bleeding, head poundig.  
The bitch had hit a nerve and maybe broken his nose too.  
  
-You're amongst equals now Riddick.  
  
The voice strong and monotone, yet with a sense of emotions.  
She knelt infront of him, looking at him.  
As if he were nothing but an ant. And a pitiful ant at that. Then her face turned into another direction, not caring much whether Riddick would mark another advance at her or not.  
  
A harsh glare to a special someone.  
  
-Paulie, he didn't attack you  
  
A singular statement of a superior to a worker.  
  
-You were only suppose to sedate him if he'd attack you.  
  
Riddick´s eyes wondered to the left, seeing that brat again. Sitting on a table, swinging her legs. A boy stood by his side. fiery red hair, unusually slim.  
Probably fifteen.  
  
The Kid's face turned towards Riddick as he directed her words towards the doctor.  
  
-C´mon, Wolf, I owed you some trouble, specially after not letting me on the mission.  
  
The kid´s voice gruesome, the boy giving her a look, an odd look.  
  
-Apologize to the man, will you.  
  
Wolf, as the woman was named, sincerely seemed to mean her words.  
Paulie jumped down, headed towards the now standing Riddick. he stopped a few steps away, looking up at him.  
  
-Look, I don't give a flying fuck about you or anyone else, so don't take this personally, I just wanted to give the Doc a problem or two, so I drugged you up, I'm sorry.  
  
No sincerity lay in the kid's voice, none at all, but Riddick couldn't help but give the boy some respect. Very few people had taken him out in his life time.  
The humiliating part being that it was an eight year old.  
  
-Don't bother.  
  
All he said. The boy looked over to her doubtful friend.  
  
-See, I told yah Thief, he´s pretty fucking likable.  
  
"Thief" merely shrugged his shoulders, no words whispered from the boys lips.  
Then the eyes wandered straight to Riddick. Piercing blue eyes looking straight through him.  
  
-We're alike.  
  
The boy got ready to leave as a laughter rumbled from Riddick´s lips. Not another wannabe?  
Nah, the boy looked like too much of a wimp to even try.  
Thief headed for the doors, the younger boy springing after him.  
  
-Yo, dude wait, what the fuck you talkin´´bout?!  
  
Yet another voice added into the vacuum of Riddick´s mind, though he was pretty sure that the woman was outta his head he still sensed her touch on his mind.  
  
-Is it standard procedure to have you drugged by kid?  
  
Sarcasm shining through Riddick like the sun he hated so much.   
  
-No. I do apologize.  
  
Riddick, his nose not bleeding turned towards the good doctor, many questions on his lips but one above all.  
He didn't ask that question though.  
He'd rather find out for himself.  
  
-What you did to me, what the fuck was it?  
  
The woman, washing her hands, didn't bother to look at Riddick as she took a towel and   
dried her pale CLAWED hands.  
  
-mind probing.  
  
-Telepathy?  
  
A vicious snort came from her, a strange sound, not one made by a human.  
  
-No, not at all, I lock my DNA with yours, I read you.  
  
He couldn't help but wound whether she was lying or not. It did sound rather unbelievable.  
  
-So now you know everything about me Doc.  
  
A low voice, meant to give the woman shivers up her spine and give away something that could be used against her, a weakness.  
  
-Yes, probably more than you do.  
  
Riddick, with his thoughts and confusion still had some questions he wanted answered.  
Wolf didn't give him the time to either finish his thoughts or mouth the questions.  
  
-How are you feeling?  
  
A professional question on a professional level.  
  
-Pretty damn fine considering that you've been fucking with my head.  
  
her face lacking all expression, her mind nothing but a haze behind her eyes.  
Unreadable. Empty.   
He noticed something, about her scent. Something lacking, something so vital to the scent of a woman.  
No pheromones.   
  
-Good, then you should be up to meeting your future colleagues.  
  
*********************************  
  
The debriefing room rather darkish, but still bright enough for Riddick to need the googols.  
A few people sat there, excluding himself there were only three individuals.  
The supposed head probing doctor and two other men.  
All silent.  
  
-Thirty credits saying she won't come  
  
A man with Asian features reacted harshly to his colleagues words.  
  
-A fucking coffin if you try that again.  
  
The gambler, blond and suntan, leaned back, gave Riddick a friendly but yet devilish look. The kind he knew himself to radiate.  
  
Silence and anticipation. Anticipation in every single body that slumbered in that dusk.  
The feeling of obscurity made an attempt to hide it, though it only worked to a certain point. A suspicion crawled through the newest member. There was only one person he knew would avoid him.  
  
Metallic doors slid open, that brat grinning in the doors.  
  
-Lights to normal.  
  
The gambler dragged his hand over and faked up real agony.  
  
-Oh, damn it Thief, I got hang overs.  
  
-Well, so do I and I'm not complaining.  
  
Thief's voice somber and solemn.   
  
Behind him two others showed up. Another boy and a girl, probably the boy's age.  
black long curled hair and eyes like Wolf.  
  
*damn, do they use kids. Some fucking mess I'm gonna have to run out of*  
  
Mentioning Wolf, who now sat depressingly and stressful.  
  
-She ain´t coming.  
  
She looked straight over the group, the kids sitting on something that rather looked like shelves than chairs.  
  
Rising up with elegance and precision, getting ready to address the psychos.  
  
-As all present know, Mr. Riddick here, has just returned to freedom after 14 years of cryo. He's agreed to lead our Mission team since I've decided to boot the mother fucking job. So introduction.  
  
The Gambler tugged at his jacked and stood up like a regular trash lawyer.  
  
-Mark Goodberg. Bankrobberer and mass murderer, weapon's specialist and geologist.  
  
the nest in the row, the Asian male.  
  
-Lee McDare, former serial killer and hacker, weapon's and bombs.  
  
That boy raised his hand, speaking somberly.  
  
-Thief, Crawler and combat specialist.  
  
The dice thrown to the black haired girl.  
  
-Wolf 2, crawler and weapon's specialist.  
  
The unfamiliar boy, dark features, around ten.  
  
-Marcus, crawler and hacker.  
  
Then there was that brat again, Paulie, who had a different glow about himself.  
  
-Paulie, crawler and tag master.  
  
*Tag-master?*  
  
The dice thrown over to Riddick.  
  
-Richard B. Riddick, ex convict, murderer.  
  
His nostrils catching a scent of something out of the ordinary. Blood.  
A woman came running into the room.  
  
-We got jumpers in doc two.  
  
Wolf's alert presence jumped off. Riddick´s eyes catching the most glorious sight.  
This people knew how to arm up. All of them were loaded with arm guns, knifes, machine guns, all the latest shit.  
  
-Mr. Riddick, looks like your first field trip's up.  
  
****************   
The second doc was a complete mess, people bleeding and injured, yet trying to help others in worse condition.  
  
*A sufficient society*  
  
Wolf had informed him that jumpers were bio machines, designed to kill.  
They'd been attacked a few times, some loss, right now they were interested in getting one still active, to learn how they work and then blow their asses.  
  
Some one was working big time at trying to work the gate to doc two.  
A concerned expression crossed the mans´face as he looked at wolf.  
  
-I can't crack it, she's locked us out.  
  
A fist clench. Riddick saw a passionate expression of rage on the brat's face.  
An unsettling suspicion set into his spirit.  
  
-Damn it. Lee, get on it.  
  
Wolf's command immediately worked out.  
With haste the single member got to work.  
  
-EVERYONE; CLEAR THE AREA.  
  
Mark screaming over the crowd, helping others to move their asses.  
Soon enough the area was only occupied by the mission team and crawlers.  
  
The hacker stopped working on the doors, stepped away. Instant fury flared over his face and a fist came pounding into the metal, almost leaving a dent.  
  
-FUCK IT.  
  
His sweaty brows turning towards the present team leader.  
  
-I've never seen this kind before...DAMN YOU.  
  
With even more haste and agility he started to crack the doors open via digital abusion.  
Then calmly backed away, yet worry shone through his face like nothing before.  
  
-She's coming out....  
  
Lee´ eyes rambled across the screen in worry. The calm fading away.  
  
-we better get the fuck away.  
  
The entire gang got into composition, guns aimed, knifes ready.  
The doors slid open  
  
Expectation settled calmly.  
Nothing but electric lashes.  
  
A strange creature, metal shining but soaked in blood jumped its height dozen times.  
heading for Thief  
  
Something in Riddick told him to protect the kid. Why? Not like this fifteen year old mattered to him.  
  
No one moved, the concentration in his face great and focused. His gun rode off, the jumper squealed as it was torn into thousand pieces.  
Blood splattered over all present faces.  
Yet, no one moved.  
  
Then a body thrown out, a living body, holding something under the palm of her hand.  
Her breath heavy and gruesome, her brown hair glued to her skin, shoulderblade long.  
Sweaty, muscular. A tank top and army trousers.  
Her body covered in blood, her own and that of the jumpers.  
That thing was trying to dig through her hand, it was progressing.   
  
Brown eyes looked sharply up, facing Wolf. A known smile.  
  
-I got one, alive.  
  
With a kick the doors slammed closed, and the woman rose up, holding that moving bio shit in her right hand, Swiss army blade in the other.  
  
The rest of the crew immediately got to work, removing the jumper from the depths of Jack's palm.  
  
Riddick´s heat beat changing, her scent just the way he remembered it. Like musk Vanilla.  
  
Thief stood in the midst of the floor, his both fists clenched, eyes staring with burning wrath.  
  
-Riddick, meet Jack, pilot, hacker, combat and weapon's specialist. but none of that really fucking matters, she's just a suicidal bitch who doesn't give a damn about....anything  
  
In a cruel fashion their eyes met.  
Unspoken words crossed eternity.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Bad start

  
Chapter 3  
  
BAD START  
  
*Oh, god he's here. Shit, shit shit*  
  
being forced to lie down, being carried to the hospital. Thinking about Riddick.  
Emotions she though she'd killed years ago blossomed like roses. Roses with mother fucking big thorns, those thorns were slicing through her skin like his shiv once had.  
  
Her hand holding over a bleeding wound by her hip, only one of many wounds, it'd be just another scar. One more to a large collection.  
  
A light flashing into her pupils, Wolf's face somewhere in the background.  
  
-Just don't go into the light, will yah.  
  
Wolf's life like humor almost made the patient laugh. What a doctor, killing people outta laughter.  
  
-No fucking risk, I've been thrown outta hell, heaven ain´t gonna take me.  
  
Her physical wound being healed as her mental wounds once again started to bleed.  
She'd spent years trying to come to peace with the brutal end. No luck, no fucking luck.  
Instead she'd simply ignored it, "forgotten" about it.  
Unlike with her father, now she did understand Riddick´s reasons, but she'd been just too fucked up at the time to calm down and think. With the asshole dead he wouldn't ever touch Prologis, although Jack knew that Prologis would most likely react as Skylar had.  
  
Skylar.  
  
Jack let her mind drift over the time she'd gotten to CQ Zion.  
-------------------------  
  
Eyebrows arched in wonder and suspicion, a somber girl, most likely her own age, bald,   
a pang of pain, bald...Riddick.  
  
-Do not concernt yourself over him. Richard B. Riddick is at Hubble bay maximum penal facility. Or is it perhaps that you worry about him being there.  
  
Jack stopped dead track in her shoes. A telepath? Sure as fuck didn't feel like someone´d been probing in her head, and what was up with the language?  
  
A flash of a smile crossed the girl's lips, her fully black Skylar eyes captivating everything around her aura.  
  
-No need to ponder, I have no telepathic abilities. I merely read your DNA when we shook hands.  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed a great deal more. reading DNA?  
It looked like her new found companion were about to burst dead from laughter, entertained over the "normal" human being.  
  
-What the fuck´s up with the fancy talkin´?  
  
The young Wolf shrugged.  
  
-I could ask you quite the opposite.  
  
From the looks of it, the bald white head was mocking the brown haired Jack, and that was not to her liking.  
  
-Look, if I'm gonna be here for you to kick then just throw me right off.  
  
That girl turned completely and utterly serious, giving Jack a long short moment of beneficial doubt.  
  
-I can kick anyone I like.  
  
Heat rising in Jackie girl.  
  
-Oh, Really..Want to try to kick me?  
  
harsh eyes stared right through the big mouthed not all talk single mother.  
  
-I run this ship, if needed be I will throw your sorry mother fucking ass out the airlocker.  
  
All that, spoken in the most cruelest of tones. Jack´s opinion reshaped in an instant. Something very different colored that woman's life, outside from her physical reality.  
Disbelief surged the system Jack controled.  
A twenty year old running a ship of two thousand?  
  
-You run this ship?  
  
Staring directly into eyes of non humanity Jack heard words she hadn't expected.  
  
-By the age of seventeen I had bloodied my hands with the hearts of hundreds.  
----------------------------  
  
Yeah, and since then the number had risen from three digits to four. When Jack thought of it, she couldn't remember how many she'd killed. very few up close, but enough, if not too much. many had died out in cold space because of her.  
  
Her hands lying under her head as she stared out into the air, pondering and estimating.  
Her wounds fixed, if so to speak, yet she couldn't help but stay still.  
  
An imperfect moment of peace flowing through her mind and body. The surge of adrenaline and dopamine pulling her body to heights that were unspeakably heavenly.  
  
Leaning her eyes back Jack let her forget all about the past, just for a moment.  
Just until reality would come slamming back and leave yet another scar on her face.  
***************  
  
-So, Mr. Riddick, what do you think of my crew so far?  
  
The calm talk continued, sounding casual but was of great importance.  
  
-Sufficient, all of them have rather, interesting past careers.  
  
Wolf managed a smile through her dim thoughts.  
  
-yes, the CQ ships are a community built up by out casts, we make them...sufficient as you said.  
  
-That why you hired me?  
  
A suggestion of Wolf's hands did speak the truth about that: ofcourse, her words started on a nother conversation.  
  
-I will be on future missions, but not as head of mission team. I´ll merely be there as an extra and a doctor.  
  
Leaning back in the chair, seeming relaxed as all of his senses observed his environment with great care.  
  
-When's the next mission?  
  
-Two weeks from now. An abandoned space station, used to be a research facility.  
Might have some AWOL projects running around, some credits and vital information about gene therapy and genetic enhancement.  
  
A pack of freaks, was that what all of this was about? A pack of freaks.  
  
-Jack will be your second in command, you should be ready for some...attitude.  
  
The mention of her name drew his attention, filled his head up with images, regrets and wishes.  
  
-We have a past.  
  
Wolf's face turned rather akward.  
  
-I know of that...but that's not why. Jack was suppose to be the next team leader...but due to the brawl she had with the last one she's on hold.  
  
Now that caught Riddick´s attention even further.  
  
-A brawl?  
  
-The asshole tried to leave the team in a very shitty situation, Jack blew his brains out.  
  
Riddick´s eyes narrowed slightly, the only sign of disapproval in his shined eyes.  
His silence that of understanding, yet Wolf felt the need to confirm her words.  
  
-It is standard procedure, if anyone tries to leave us in a pile of shit, that same person dies. Sometimes rather slowly.  
  
-You have more of these "interesting" rules?  
  
By the smile on Wolf's lips he saw that that was definite. Her eyes staring right through him as she leaned forwards.  
  
-There's a new rule, specially meant for you Mr. Riddick.  
  
-I'm flattered.  
  
-Fuck with Jack and I´ll personally rip you're head of.  
  
Those words left Riddick with a very interesting image in his mind.  
Along with carolyne, young Jack and the rest of his illusions. They just didn't want to leave.  
***********************  
  
Darkness.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh...ouch...what the fuck!  
  
I'm alone?  
Nope.....I smell someone else.   
Odd, salty but not too unpleasant.  
A male.  
  
But I am alone here.  
The others are dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
Yeah, pretty much.  
  
Dark....  
mmmhhh.  
I like the dark.  
  
My hands smell of blood, the best perfume, but I'm worried, shit I am worried.  
Being alone is good.  
Not being alone is very very bad, a very bad thing.  
  
Shoot me, then fuck me all over.  
Oops...did I kill that guy who knew about the food supplies?  
Yeah.  
Damn, stupid little fucking fucker.  
  
Gonna have too look.  
Need....alot of things.  
Need  
need  
need  
want........  
  
****************************  
  
The mess was a rather lively place, talk, small talks and vivid play fighting, food thrown across the room and caught at the other.  
Rather impossible to find a solemn place.. Every single table taken.  
  
This place had become odder and odder in his mind. Children ran around in the middle of the night, playing. The kids were tought to fight before they could walk and graduation was at sixteen.  
  
Every single person here above thirteen could probably kick an average John Doe´s ass.  
  
*Kill´em is more like it*  
  
Yeah, CQ Zion was a fucked up place, but he rather liked it.   
After going through the crew files he´d found out that those not born here had at least two pages of crimes on their record.  
  
Except Jack.  
Her record shining clean.  
Nothing except the knowledge that she'd spent m ost of her time in cryo sleep.  
Long running missions for rare cargo, piloting.  
  
Now that "kid" was a suicidal pilot.  
  
*Don´t sound like you Jack*  
  
Thinking of her, smelling her in the ocean of different scents. her´s always stuck out, at least to him.  
  
Leading over the room, a peculiar sight when he finally spotted someone he´s never seen but spoken to only a few months ago to his conscience.  
  
An unspoken speech of stealth surrounded her aura, as well as authority and respect.  
The smile on her lips, eyes shining...some very specific gleam to them he just couldn´t put his finger on.   
A scar decorated her perfect face, vertical to the eyes, diagonal from the eye to her lips,  
diagonal over them, a vision of blood poring from her lips hitting him just before he brushed them away. vertical to the end of her chin.  
  
Still remembered her sore voice whimpering, her words begging and her body squirming.  
Still, and he couldn't let go.  
  
In direct steps he tried to approach her, tried to walk into her direction.  
Tried.  
People always getting in the way, but only his way, her eyes not looking at him or looking for him.  
Confidence he couldn't recognize as false or true.  
Reaching the table across her, straight in her line of sight. Suddenly it filled.  
All sorts of people looking at him oddly.  
Oddly.  
That boy, Paulie.  
  
A flash, so bloody, the blue sun of T2 staring straight down at him and young Jack.  
Her guts leaking out, her skin torn and burned from the sun and monster claws.  
  
-We watch over our kind.  
  
That kid's face again. That brat, Paulie. A familiar hate, hate for the world and anything of harm and cure.  
  
-Yah better not hurt the Ripper, or we'll slice yah like a fuckin' merc  
  
Riddick´s eyes roaming from the boy's to the scene where Jack so aestically was the middle.  
Children mostly, some adults. Thin, strong children. Thief...Wolf 2, Paulie and other's he figured must be crawlers.  
Riddick had no reply to waste on the kid, specially not if he wanted to reconstruct his "relationship" with Jack.  
  
A knife sprung forth from Paulie´s hands, only a bare inch away from Riddick´s face .  
He had to keep his instinct to slice the kid's throat at bay.  
A gesture in thin air lay the knife down. jack´s hand moving casually.  
  
-He ain´t worth it Paulie.  
  
The kid 's eyes crashed sharply on Jack.  
  
-You wouldn't tell Bleeder to stop  
  
-Bleeder isn't here.  
  
Sadly the kid looked down, like a regular eight year old filled with sorrow. The air smelled of wetting eyes.  
Bleeder? someone who had died. Must be. Probably.  
  
-Sorry Jack.  
  
Jack! Bleeder, related.   
  
her elegant head leaning down, brown strands of slightly curled hair falling down, space pale skin, scare covered or cloth covered.   
A dreamless expression crossed the pilot's face.   
Wolf 2´s shape closed in on Riddick, his look still directed towards Jack.  
  
A hand on Paulie´s shoulder.  
Eternally black eyes speaking silently and the boy ran off.  
The next victim being Riddick.  
  
The girl sat straight across from the ex convict, mass murderer.  
Sat on the table blocking the image of Jack.  
  
-I will be sitting here until the Ripper finishes her meal and then I will move.  
During this period you will not attempt to communicate with her. How ever, if you will try...  
  
-Let me guess. You'll rip my head off.  
  
Humorlessly Wolf 2 leaned forwards, no expression on her face at all.  
  
-No, unlike my mother I do not enjoy the sight of blood.  
  
-Then what'll you do.  
  
Her eyelids closed, an expression not belonging to a fifteen year old spread through her face.  
  
-Bleeder.  
  



	5. Memorabila

  
Author´s notes: I´m taking as hort break from writing. personal reasons.  
But I´ll be back, the most unfortunately.  
  
chapter 4   
Memorabila.  
  
-I want to beat you in the head with a mother fucking big club, that's what   
I want to do!  
  
Wolf, in character, had her feet up on the desk, hands behind her head and   
eyes on the speaker. Yet again Jack spilled her emotions over her boss.   
Frustration and fear following, walking hand in hand.  
  
-The only thing that you'd achieve would be to piss me off indefinitely.   
  
-C´m on, give me something to work with, will yah.  
  
The slight sense of humor that burst through Jack's voice spoke of recovery.  
Lately, or since Riddick´s arrival, she'd been nothing but a basket of   
wasted nerves.  
With all that was going on it was a wonder how she'd survived.  
  
Dopamine, alot of dopamine.  
  
-Still taking your meds?  
  
Dutifully Jack nodded her head, thinking of the side effects that came   
with NOT taking her daily doses of pills.   
Head aches, bad stomach, grouchy..and everything else that signaled a bad   
temper.  
  
-Yup, I'm not stupid enough to go off'em.  
  
Wolf leaned forwards, eyeing Jack directly.  
  
-But you're dump enough to go for a jumper all on your own.  
  
-Hey, science development has made progress, we can actually fry the   
fuckers now.  
  
-Ain´t worth your life  
  
*What life*  
  
*************************  
  
*Big, comming*  
  
Senses sharp, sharper, cutting through the material world.  
  
Blood, so much blood.  
  
*They. Knowledge*  
  
six inch long piece of metal tapped onto an old surveillance screen.   
A gigantic city ship staring through the pair of eyes.  
  
*Fuck*  
  
A rotting body dyed the air with a thick unpleasant stench,   
just one of many to the human look alike creature.  
  
*They. Think. Smart*  
  
Had it had humor it would have collapsed laughing to the ground,   
cluthing its stomach and keep on laughing.  
  
*Stupid. I. GOD*  
  
A piercing pain ripped through its body, sending a jolt of pain to its lips,   
producing a bestial scream.  
  
*LIARS*  
  
Running around, into a certain direction, for a certain action.  
  
*DIE: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE*  
  
One thought, one pretador, on instinct surged its body and filled it with   
purpose.  
Death.  
Kill them all, every single creature.  
Every singe fucking one.  
*************************  
Two weeks, no one had even approached him, out side from Wolf, and he   
had not approached anyone.   
he had tried to get a hold of Jack, but failing miserably every time,   
and every time those children were there.  
Once in a while there were meetings with the mission team, he   
only observed the information he was suppose to consume.  
  
The team he'd be controlling was excellent, an elite of the insane.   
Hadn't he gotten rid of that with Skylar´s death? No, it would always lurch   
under his own skin.  
Perhaps that, the recognition of inner struggle, made this place tolerable.  
  
Two weeks, for two weeks he'd sensed Jack's presence, the thousand traces   
of her on this ship. At night, between the illusions, and between every   
single thought there she was.  
The real Jack. The present Jack. Jack the Ripper.  
Every single sense would recall the way she smelled, walked, moved and   
sounded, a perfect image would be created infront of him and when his   
mind made him believe that she could almost, -almost-, be real he'd   
reach out with his hand, just barely touch her with his fingertips and   
for a fraction of a second he'd feel her skin and the world´d go crazy.  
  
Until she'd disappear. Until memory would serve him right and speak of   
the terrible things he'd done to her. Not just that last attack, but the   
miserable mistake of even taking her along for the hell ride.  
  
His slow breath the only sound in the conference room. His, and the rest.  
In twenty minutes they'd enter the abandoned station.  
**********************  
  
-I'm sorry Thief.  
  
Wolf 2 sat opposite the chained boy, his red hair sticking to his scalp,   
sweat streaking his body. His black clothes ripped off him by the battling   
with Wolf 2. A handsome scratch on her upper arm spoke of the battle,   
fingerprints on his face spoke of defeat.  
  
-It´s OK. You know it´s my fault.  
  
A needle lay somewhere in the room, empty of it´s sedatives.   
Sedatives now surging Thief's body.  
  
-We just don't want you to go loco again.  
  
He smiled faintly, nodding his head slightly then whispered quietly.  
  
-It hurts, to keep it inside, specially when we're so close.   
So and so close.  
  
A voice filled with pain suddenly roared out, chains pulled.  
  
-let me go you unavailing bitch!  
  
In calm steps wolf 2 exited the room, leaving the menacing Thief   
to his own screams and pleas and ten thousand treats.  
  
*This is a bad idea*  
  
*************************************  
  
All crumbled together, in a single skiff, just about to drop off when a   
final change of plans arrived from Wolf´s lips through the communication   
system.  
  
-New orders people. Try to retrieve the science projects unharmed.   
Sci development wants to check if they can be used.  
  
Words ended with Riddick loading his gun.  
  
-Alright, People, Load up with seds.  
  
his deep, dark voice sneaking into every one's psyche, his eyes still   
staring through Jack, the woman sitting in the pilot's chair.  
  
She made no attempt to load new luggage on.  
  
-Jack, load the fuck up.  
  
Where? The words? Where in fucking hell had they come from?   
Slowly Jack turned around, looking directly into Riddick´s eyes,   
opening her west too him, probably revealing a little more than she'd   
intended on.  
her west, packed with seds.  
  
-I already fucking have asshole.  
  
Before she gave him a chance to respond she lifted off, turbulence   
should have brought him to his knees.  
yet it did not.  
A proof.  
Not so human after all.  
****************  
  
Fuck  
fuck  
fuck  
fuck  
fuck  
plethora  
blood  
  
oh  
oh  
oh  
  
fuck.....  
  
coming  
coming  
  
run  
fight  
run  
  
fuck  
fuck  
  
fight  
**********************  
  
The mission.  
  
A dozen feet slammed down to the fine iron grid. First thing greeting   
them was a dead cut up body. Old blood staining the premises.  
  
-What a specimen.  
  
Somehow Riddick´s remark only achieved a chuckle from Gambler.  
and..  
  
-Shut the fuck up  
  
from Jack.  
  
he sensed her nerves strained, her body trembling. Was it just over his   
presence or the mission? She sure as hell hadn't been trembling when she'd   
shown him her cleavage.  
  
he'd seen her fight and handle weaponry, she should have been confident   
about her knowledge.  
  
-You're shaking Jack.  
  
-That's fucking obvious.  
  
A sharp movement to the left stole everyone's silent attention. Jack's eyes   
shining as she moved further into the dark.  
A gleam amongst all the other gray tones in Riddick´s vision caught his   
attention and crawled up his legs, right into his brain.  
her eyes.......that thing he hadn't been able to put his finger on.  
  
*Fuck me, she's got a shine job*  
  
-Why you people standing around here, get movin´  
  
The group spread systematically, leaving him alone with Jack.   
The egotistical bastard had taken advantage of his position.  
  
-Are you going to stand here until one of those freaks get you?  
  
JAck´s grown up voice intoxicating and her mask made him laugh.  
She still pretended to be cold and tough. The years might have made her   
tough but one thing the real Jack could never be would be cold.  
  
Another move to the right.   
  
-It´s circling us.  
  
Jack nodded her head, loaded her gun as quietly as possible,   
as if she were afraid to scare the AWOL science project.  
  
A shade moved oddly, almost like a string puppet, then it ran away.   
Riddick felt profound anxiety stream into the air, Jack was flooding in it.  
Still , she didn't let any of it get to her.  
  
*Good girl*  
  
Turning their backs to each other, such a shame to let the woman out of   
his sight.  
A leap right infront of him.  
  
*damn, what ever the fuck it is, it´s fast*  
  
he discharted his thoughts, they were suppose to get the info, not the pet.  
  
-Let´s move it Jack, it ain´t ours.  
  
An angry look flashed him as she obliged silently to his command, steps,   
walking always just several steps behind Riddick.  
  
-Are you gonna backstab me kid?  
  
A little taller, she barely had to look up to have him.  
  
-Are you?  
  
Too prove her point she walked ahead.  
With concern in heart and a restless spirit.  
  
******************   
*Fools*  
  
Silently taking cross steps just above them. Silent and fast pacing.  
  
*All dead*  
  
A crooked smile of pleasure and pride.  
  
*Only I*  
  
another voice in the creature's head stretched through and kicked the ego.  
  
*Only you bleeding. Weak one, strong many*  
  
instinct crushing the voices, concentrating on the two walking and   
brawling humans.  
They looked awfully familiar.  
The woman, very familiar.  
  
*records.  
  
yes, the records.  
  
No  
no  
no, not the records. But still the records.  
  
Intersesting.*  
  
The creature got ready for a kill  
  
***************  
  
Steps running above them brought attention to Riddick´s senses.   
JAck seemed to have sensed them as well.  
  
-It´s the same one.  
  
jack's voice too sure to ignore.  
  
-Why in fuck to follow us.  
  
She shrugged and replaced her shots with seds, swallowing hard and taking   
a deep breath.  
  
-Dunno.   
  
Lies, he could almost taste it. Lies. she knew more.  
He'd get it outta her eventually.  
  
With a single look he left the eyes he knew were watching him.   
Eyes he knew would follow.  
Just knew, somehow.  
  
They were the hunted.  
************  
  
Nothing happened. Nothing.  
No data, nothing at all.  
  
Jack had nearly dented the table in the station's mess hall when they'd   
found absolutely nothing.  
  
-Just a big fucking fat zero.  
  
More steps coming close, Gambler and Lee dragging a third in between them.  
  
-Greenie thought she'd be harmless, tried to pet it.  
  
-Fuck  
  
Yes. Riddick was in the cold when it came to the groups common knowledge.  
  
-its a female?  
  
Gambler smiled carelessly.  
  
-Nah, barely and she x-ed everyone here out.  
  
A breath sweeping through riddick´s soul, a breath from Jack's lips,   
a breath of concern.  
A long hissing sound recaptured everyone's attention.  
  
Closing in at rapid speed. Steps following.  
  
-Riddick, Jack, she's coming!  
  
Quickly Lee, Gambler and Jack had the exits blocked, Riddick in the middle   
to face the monster.  
  
In the middle, she was in the middle. "It" stood in the middle.  
  
Lips parting and shaking. Riddick caught by the surprise.   
This looked like a kid, a thirteen year old, not a monster.  
Fresh blood flooded his sense of smell. Wounded, or bleeding.  
  
Her back slouched as she stood, a long silvery shiv in her right hand,   
her knees together but her feet shoulder with apart.  
Akward, tired, wounded.  
  
-shoot it.  
  
His decision obeyed.  
  
-What the fuck you people doing.  
  
JAck´s shadow cast upon the floor infront of him, unarmed. he wanted to   
grab and stop her but for a reason called a hateful and desperate look   
stopped him.  
  
A hand held out.  
  
-Prologis.  
  
A whisper amongst screams of silence. A motherly voice tearing through   
animal instincts.  
  
-Honey, come with us.  
  
The girl looked oddly at Jack, like an animal at an alien object.   
Then just a psycho child at a human.  
  
-Look. Mother.  
  
The creature Prologis ran into Jack. Riddick came to late to her defenses,   
the creature already having dived the shiv into Jack's scarred stomach.  
viciously the girl drew the knife out.  
Then Riddick noticed the blood between the girl's thies. A river of red.  
  
The girl just smiled, a sed shot into her arm.  
  
-Look. I. Make. Her  
  
Mommy. The thought seeping into him and a fresh suspicion.  
Jack, the mommy.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Dream state

chapter 5  
  
author's notes: I really, really hate this chapter  
  
Dream state  
  
A void of emotion stared back at Wolf. As expected Riddick had been   
silent after the mission, with the exception of shouting at everyone to   
help Jack.  
That moment he'd almost lost his grasp on logic. Seeing her bleed there,   
on the ground wasn't an image he wanted in his head.  
It reminded him too much.  
  
-We don't take risks with your kind Riddick.  
  
-It was a risk not to tell me.  
  
Wolf's lips curled in a smile, an unprofessional glance shining through her   
blackness.  
  
-I'm talkin´bout Bleeder. She would have sensed that you were looking for her.  
That would have proven fatal.  
  
-Are you trying to tell me something?  
  
Wolf crossed her hands leaned back and mirrored Riddick´s position.   
The whiteness of her skin bleeding into the surface around her.   
Everything white and stainless,   
perfect and impeccable,   
a girl sitting and swinging her legs at the indefinite.  
  
-No.  
  
His thought, his curiosity, his heart. How in hell could it be? He didn't   
let his mind race around in a maze of hope and glory, or the thought of   
having a kid.  
More likely that he'd wander over the mental disturbance she suffered from,   
from the secrets she and Jack shared and why the girl was called Bleeder.  
Wouldn't take that much of speculations.  
  
-Yes, you can see her.   
  
********************************  
her eyes slipping between the sight of pain. Tied down and aching.   
So terribly hurt.  
reaching out, just recalling, reaching out and untying slowly.   
The robes never held her for long.  
Untied and undone, feeling the alien fluid flow in her young body.  
  
*They. I. Meds*  
  
Almost complete sentences forcing her mind to the former humanity.   
Head hurting, so terribly cloudy. Thoughts not processed properly or   
formed as they should.  
  
Her body jerking up at the sound of sliding doors.  
  
A big man, bald with googols.  
  
*Shine job. Weakness*  
  
Acting weak and frightened she backed to the next corner.   
The smell of food filled her nostrils. meat, vegetable,   
fruits...all sorts of scents she hadn't tasted for weeks now.  
  
The big man grinned, her mind looking for information.  
  
*Riddick. B. Richard*  
  
A terrible feeling spread over her, memories that didn't belong to her   
whispered through her spirit, telling her to run faster than hell.   
For a second or two, she was actually thinking about running.  
  
The doors behind him locked now.   
Another thought entered her mind, just slightly after the concern of   
escaping,  
  
-Ripper. Where.  
  
Richard B Riddick looked down at her with not a too happy expression.  
  
-Can't yah remember, you got shiv happy.  
  
*Fuck, Wrong*  
  
Her fists clenching in anger, a smile greeting the big terrifying induvidual,  
she rose up clumsily, ready to make a statement.  
  
-You. New. Why?  
  
That food smell sinking into her stomach, distracting her and making   
her stomach grumble.  
  
-Your mom blew the ex boss´ head off.  
  
Prologis rolled here eyes.  
  
-She nice person, she lie, all do, I do not her.  
  
He looked temporarily stunned. She just grinned and giggled.  
  
-You stupid asshole.  
  
-You got that right.  
  
She smiled as if he were a friend.  
  
-They not tell you.  
  
-nope, I was fooled right outta my pants.  
  
-please no  
  
humor.  
  
-I dunno, but it looks like you didn't chew on the crew much, and it must   
have been an awfully long stay there, all alone, hungry. don't you want   
some food?  
  
Enticing.  
  
-Fuck off. Drugged.  
  
-But aren't you hungry.  
  
Waving the dish infron t of her, she grabbed it viciously and in an   
instant she'd devoured it. Collapsing to her knees, tired already.  
  
Collapsing to her knees, collapsing and colliding with reality.  
heavy breaths beating in her.  
  
-I'm tired.  
  
she collapsed and was once again left alone.  
  
**********************************  
Unlike so many infirmaries the   
infirmary of this ship was by far more personal. Family photo's   
hanging on the wall. Everyone in the team were family...  
The colors green and soothing and individual furniture.  
They all visited this place often enough to get their own bed and   
right now Jack was the only one occupying the room.  
  
Her body numb but pulsing pain ripping at her side every single time   
she took a breath.  
How'd he react? To having a kid and not being told about it?  
Pain searing through her once again as she coughed. So many things to   
worry about now, but somehow her old self run within her, telling her   
that they'd manage, like they always had.  
  
Light footsteps, many of them entered room, jack only had to turn her   
head slightly to see who those spirits were.  
  
Crawlers, all of them. Paulie, Wolf 2, Thief. Rashanti also following along   
with his twin, Damien, those two looking tired ad fresh from a mission.  
No one had known that they'd been crawling around the station, no one but   
Jack and Wolf.  
  
-Yah gonna be fine, Right, Ripper?  
  
Paulie´s voice that of a child concerned for it´s mother, although Jack   
wasn't his mom she was the closest thing this kid would ever have.  
  
With a slight smile and a nod Jack wiped all the fears that boy had away.  
  
-It´s me, Paulie, i´ll be just fine.  
  
Prologis was missing, that hurt her so much. By now the girl would be in   
isolation, crying her eyes out, all alone.  
*******************  
  
The girl, now clean, prided her self in black tied tight clothes with red   
long torn hair.  
A somber expression on her olive skin, pain and sorrow intruding.  
  
-Well, guys, we got her back.  
  
Cheers spread through the room, Thief and Wolf 2 jumped forwards and pulled   
the girl into a group hug. Riddick was kinda alerted when the boy kissed her   
on the cheek, this new instinct was kind off odd.  
  
the girl started to speak.  
  
-Hi. I'm like, really sorry that this happened again.  
  
Taking a shivering breath she pulled in some unexpected tears.  
  
-And I just feel so damn pissy for hurting you mama.  
  
Support streamed from the room, the girl lay in her mother's embrace,   
words radiating from Jack's tongue.  
  
-it´s OK hon' I'm gonna be just fine, I've been through worse.  
  
The girl sniffled and wiped away her tears.  
  
Guilt rushed through Riddick's system. The girl smiled again then raised   
a cheerful and a sarcastic voice.  
  
-Prologis B. Menski is back in control  
  
A Skylar smile trespassed the girl's, she swung her head a bit, looking at   
the other kids, spread her arms in a Jesus like position.  
  
-I. Am. A. GOD!!!!!!!  
  
Her head sharply turning left , staring right at Riddick, right   
through what ever she felt was there.  
The wide grin on her face faded away into that of pure numbness.  
  
-You the new team leader?  
  
All he could manage was to nod his head in a rather dead manner.   
Was this to be the first real encounter they'd have?  
Did she even know?  
  
-I'm Bleeder, the crawler team leader. One advice, don't fuck with me.  
  
Something so familiar about her. The tone of voice similar to his own,   
although female and not near as deep. But the effects would be the same   
to most.   
And the way with words spoke straight out who's daughter she truly was,   
Jack's.  
  
Amazing.  
Jack, that beautiful creature, had carried this child.  
His kid.  
His daughter.  
  
Some odd numbness struck him with ferocity. His kid.  
His.  
  



	7. worms and other disgusting creatures

chapter 6  
  
Worms and other disgusting creatures.  
  
  
A burning sun scorched right through them, waiting, the equipment right   
in place.  
Just waiting. Lee and Gambler discussing something of trivial matters,   
as usually. Wolf making sure that he wouldn't even dare to look at Jack,   
as she kept her forced cool and kept the track on the Crawlers.  
  
Riddick still watched her, carefully, surely.  
he'd sent Thief, Bleeder and Rashanti down.  
  
No objections there, the stiffness radiating from Jack was driving him crazy,  
insane from the core. Not to mention that the small news called a recently   
found daughter struck him like the devil's hand.  
  
To think that Wolf had sent the fuck load of insane former serial killers   
and young becoming ones, to gether on a mission, just after three of them   
were probably less than emotionally stable.  
Even Riddick had to try to keep himself balanced.   
  
-Kids, hows it going?  
  
His deep voice resounded through the radio system, on the deserted surface  
of some old down sunken settlements.  
  
A lively voice started off, like a bang of light into blackness. Paulie´s   
rather self confidential voice made the brutal response.  
  
-Wowa, man, these fucking A/Cs are...like....geese...tight. And I'm like,   
in the fucking mine already. Shit man...wow...but it´s like, no shit down   
here.  
  
So the little big mouth hadn't found a thing, except that the A/c in the   
apartment complex was linked with the mines, which was completely illegal.  
But who cared about legality in this galaxy?  
  
-Rashanti? Damien?  
  
Some electric sparks were heard from the other side which the twins occupied.  
Some talk, some voices and some replies crashing randomly and regularly back  
at Riddick.  
  
-You guys can make a worth it mission, this place really looks like a   
potential breeding station.  
  
*Breeding station?*  
The words clung to his head, resounding intensely as Riddick's eyes wandered   
over to Wolf. All that he needed to say was mirrored in the shined eyes.  
Wolf's casual response, as she messed with some biotech equipment, was   
simply to hum something casual like "yeah". The woman didn't even look at   
him, ignored him.  
Some truth was here, rather unspoken.   
  
-Shouldn't you be over-viewing the Crawler's status?  
  
That unusually deep female voice sounded cold, but yet warm, with some   
intense emotionality that Riddick wasn't fully aware of yet, perhaps some   
door of humanity he hadnt yet managed to open. Or maybe an emotion that did   
not belong in the human race at all.  
  
-Should I be over-viewing something I don't know about?  
  
A short chuckle carried from the white lips, the already sunburned skin,   
scorched by the suns.   
In a cold way their eyes met, some hatred and some irrationality in the   
woman's usually orderly eyes.  
More suspects, more thoughts growing within Riddick's head.  
  
Jack had grabbed the radio, in a monotone making several attempts to call   
up both Bleeder and Thief.  
  
No success at all, but their bio-signs were loud and clear, in the area   
that was assumed to be the cargo sector was most defiantly containing two   
red blinking spots, clearly signaled off as to be Bleeder and Thief, and   
they were moving.  
But no responses  
  
-I'm gonna put open coms on.  
  
And with a single flinch of her hand Jack had broken the privacy her   
daughter and her best friend had kept.  
Without the kids knowledge, they'd hear every single word that'd ever pass   
them by.  
******  
  
-C´mon dude, let me see your thing!  
  
The incessant voice Riddick had come to know as that of his daughter,   
a voice he'd barely heard over the last few days. Jack's face looked   
completely and utterly stunned at the words of a thirteen year old.  
  
-No, mine ain´t as big.....  
  
Riddick leaned forwards, listening at the conversation with interest and  
actually some apprehension, that odd feeling in his stomach, wanting to   
twist that boy's neck until the kid´d turn black and blue, even if it was   
clear that it was most defiantly Bleeder who was trying...anything.  
  
-It´s longer than mine!  
  
A heavy sign smiled across the coms.  
  
-Ofcourse it is, they're completely different!  
  
-I've got two, they're small and "perky", but yours is big, I mean,   
mine won't scare anyone, but I mean, you could do some serious damage   
with that tool.  
  
It sounded as if Bleeder were enchanted, under an intoxicating spell.   
Riddick stole a look from Jack's frozen face.  
Some incredible terror sleeping in her face, something speaking of more   
than just the discovery of her daughters more....physical growth.  
  
-OK, OK, i´ll let you see.  
  
Some odd sounds, something slipping down, being slided off. As a father...  
  
*A father? I didn't raise her, I don't know her*  
  
..........he was seeing red.  
  
-WOW  
  
The girl sounded truly amazed.  
Even Gambler and Lee had fallen silent now, listening carefully after   
every single move the young...adults? would make.  
  
-It´s sooooo big...can I touch...please, can I touch?  
  
-OK, just, be careful, it´s a personal tool.  
  
-Oh. My. GOODDDD!!!!!  
  
Screams started coloring the air, red alert smiled then the bleeding screech,  
inhuman and vicious kicked everyone.  
Riddick called the kids out of the collapsed mine, Jack was already loaded,   
so where Gambler and Lee.  
  
This was obviously a familiar situation.  
  
Wolf...but Wolf. Just stood there, holding something unfamiliar in her hand,   
all emotion dead in her beautiful face. Waiting under the killer sun for   
something life changing to take place.  
  
Something did happen, something terrible enough to make Riddick's heart   
beat faster than it ever had before.  
Prologis was there, Thief carrying her as he could, she hung onto his   
shoulder, trying to walk but almost failing miserably, collapsing as soon   
as a mother, her mother, came close.  
Close enough to see something bulge under the bloody skin, just beneath the   
first layer of skin. A worm, of some sort, digging its way into the   
adolescent body, causing the girl's face to deform in pure torture.  
A memory of Shazza, being eaten alive, flared before Riddick's eyes.   
Mercilessly taunting his eyes.  
  
-FUCK! It´s a pari, it´s a fucking pari.  
  
Jack's voice shook with fear, only a few hours ago she'd been the stern   
survivor, now, just now, she was just another petrified mother.  
  
All guns fell, angry sighs burned from all, except perhaps himself and Jack.   
  
-Move away Jack..she knows what to do.  
  
-Wolf, I'm her mother, I don't wanna....  
  
With the ultimate cruelty Wolf hissed at her friend.  
  
-Just fucking do it Jack, she knows what to do!  
  
IN resentment Jack backed away, Riddick grabbing her arm spontaneously,   
he hadn't meant to, but this irrational fear consuming him all of a   
sudden fueled him to do it.  
  
-Just what in hell's going on.  
  
Ripping her arm away from him Jack gave him more than a mental slap and a   
look.  
She gave him words, almost an answer.  
  
-There's a parasite in her leg, isn't it obvious? Or has the cryo made you   
stupid?  
  
He did saw her face, he did know that her attempts to hurt him were just an   
attempt trying to get rid of some of her own.   
  
All the rest now stood there, watching the squealing Bleeder, inhuman,   
viciously inhuman, the sounds crawling out of her mouth.   
Something got pulled together.  
  
-What yah gonna do kid?  
  
Riddick's words almost surprised himself, the tone his usual, his demeanor   
usual...perhaps that crawled under his mentality, that he didn't act out of   
the ordinary around a *thing* that was suppose o be his own flesh and blood.  
*something*  
  
Prologis' eyes opened slowly, her breath slowed and she sat up.   
The worm still wiggling under her flesh, crawling up her shin.   
leaving a painful trail of blood.  
  
One of her knives in her hand, certainly in her eyes. Slowly it stuck into   
her skin, slowly the blood welled up as the edge went deeper and deeper.  
Her pupils narrowing and spreading in pain, yet she held perfectly still.  
With a quick pull a trail of blood kissed the settling sunlight and one of   
the ugliest creatures Riddick's shined eyes had ever seen came before him in   
sight.  
Lying there, in the blood, a painful mix of some creature that once had been   
a parasitic worm, now mixed with a iron and the human made.  
  
Prologis crawled away, using her hands and one left leg, tearing at the   
ground until Gambler and Lee picked her up, not letting Riddick near her,   
only by the look of their eyes.  
  
-We're going back, now.  
  
Wolf's eyes begun to shine silver as the sun settled, stood still when she   
commanded Riddick to move his ass.  
  
He only caught a glimpse of what his boss did.  
In the darkness from atleast twenty meter range she took a small knife,   
a small petite knife, one of many she carried in her belt.  
  
An unnatural squeal, somewhat similar to the one that had pored from his   
daughters lips.  
That odd bald head had split the worm in two, "killed" it if so to speak.  
  
What ever the truth that lay upon the bottom of this riddle Riddick would   
have to find out.  
Some ugly motherfucking shit.  
  
  
  
  



	8. collision of care

chapter seven   
  
Collision of care   
  
Someone really fucked up   
  
Bright breathing infirmary, processing the darkest thoughts of a   
human mind as Prologis lay in the tube.   
  
So fucking bright and impersonal.   
The white room, white and sterile as fuck.   
  
her breaths becoming slower and deeper as she struggled not to gag from   
the pain the scanning did to her.   
Like lasers cutting her skin, deep scanning.   
She just hated that, deep scanning.   
  
An ambisexual voice resounded through the thrilling whitness..,a voice   
she knew.   
  
-It´s just a few more moments Bleeder, I've almost finished and so far   
you're clear.   
  
The girl didn't dare to let her breath slip in relief, she would not dare   
allow herself to feel relieved, she might still be infected.   
  
That damn thing had jumped out of nowhere, but probably from somewhere.   
Fucking shit, damn bio weapons, already digging it´s way into her and trying   
to lay it´s stupid motehrfuckng eggs into her superior genetics.   
  
Superior, she knew she was...genetically enhanced, next step of evolution.   
Oh, she knew how she'd arrived out of her mother's belly...in pieces.   
Apparently her father had decided to toy with her mothers intestines, it'd   
caused some serious damage to the embryo.   
  
At times Prologis could not help but to drown herself in amazement,   
why hadn't the stupid little cell formation She'd been, died?   
It should have, she should have...then again, from what she understood   
from those old records, her father was no normal human, if even, human in   
deed.   
  
*That´d explain a fuck-load of shit*   
  
She remembered allright, she'd recognized his face when he'd been there,   
looking for her at the abandoned station.   
Smelled him through the memory of her mother as well as his own.   
  
She remembered more things, all the tests, all the experiments and all the   
terrible screams. Screams that most defiantly weren't her own, but yet,   
so close.   
  
She remembered the IQ tests, the load of information she'd consumed through   
the years, endless.   
She was an ocean, of knowledge, of dreams and of horrors.   
She remembered a woman with four arms, a woman called little Kali,   
she remembered a man who didn't have feet or arms and his skin, yach,   
too much and too pale.   
  
Later she'd seen him walking around, with those terribly black eyes.   
Just like the eyes of Wolf and Wolf 2.   
  
Oh, the little girl called Prologis knew great many truth, the truth about   
Wolf and her actions, the true nature of all the Crawlers.   
She knew, yes.....Paulie was vulnerable and he considered Jack to be his   
mother and Prologis as an older sibling, Paulie had just been unlucky to   
be born into a fucked family. She knew that Damien hated his emotions of   
love and care, that all he wanted was to kill most people around him.   
Prologis also knew that Rashanti was desperately in love with Wolf 2,   
and that he had already killed several people in one of his rage fits.   
Oh, she knew allright, knew that Wolf 2 had all of her mothers memories   
and that all the her best friend wanted was to be with her mother, and   
that unlike her mother, the girl actually had sexual tendencies, even   
if she displayed herself as if she didn't.   
And Wolf 2 hated her long hair, she only had it that way because it   
reminded her of how horrible her father was.   
  
And Thief...sweet gentle Thief, dangerous homicidal Thief.   
Under the peaceful surface lay a violence never seen before.   
The boy had received a symbiot at an early age, destroying his humanity   
and childhood.   
Not that he'd ever had a chance. Thief, her beloved thief, had been taken   
away from those damn neo pirates and into the embrace of the CQ.   
With heavy medications they were able to keep his killer nature under   
control, a nature that'd been brought up in him, along with his symbiot   
creature.   
If it weren't for those two, Prologis Menski would be rotting somewhere with   
a mother to mourn her.   
  
Once before had she gone through such a painful deep scan.   
The time when they'd had to save her life, by implanting a symbiot into her   
body, to make it burn though her skin with it´s natural acid.   
A symbiot delivered from Thiefs.   
Now they were tied together for a lifetime.   
he'd stolen her freedom to love.   
  
At first she'd almost been afraid, before the surgery, she'd been petrified.   
but after wards she rally didn't understand why she'd been so afraid.   
it felt so nice, so good and so different.   
At that moment her humanity had died, but her soul still remained.   
**************************   
  
Wolf's eyes dug into everyone present, anger lay upon most,   
although Riddick didn't display much and Jack was....a nerve wreck.   
  
-They've gone too goddamn far!   
  
They, meaning a certain breed of humans, called neo pirates.   
People who lived for bio technology and stole anything in order to get it.   
It seemed that there had once been a breeding station for their bio weapons   
down on that desert planet at one time.   
  
Loathing was obvious in the faces of those present and Riddick guessed that   
there was some sense in those emotions. Those pirates stood for everything   
everyone, including himself, were fighting for.   
The people in this room were fighting for their sanity, the little they had,   
humanity they had never had and a soul they barely understood.   
A complete opposite to those pirates, the blood they spilled the people they   
experimented on and created through those experiments.   
  
-What d'you want us to do boss? We don't know where they are, where their   
positioned.   
  
Lee's thirtieths face twisted in displeasure as he spoke words that felt   
like poison to his tongue.   
  
-We gotta do something, they're becoming more and more aggressive.   
  
Jack sat forth and spoke words that had almost passed Riddick´s lips.   
Although, not nearly in the same tone, or same use of language, but mainly,   
the same.   
  
-If we're gonna be serious about getting peace from them, I say hunt'em down   
like the rats they are, kill them.   
  
She looked at him, for the first time in a long time she actually searched   
out for his eyes.   
A familiar shine in there, not a mental one, but something he'd only seen   
in the mirror in complete dusk.   
A shine job..,in full light, but she didn't seem bothered by it at all.   
  
-Ain´t that right, Riddick?   
  
She'd nearly spat his name out, in an attempt of trying not too sound too   
disdainful or too emotional, the results being a bitter tone and a heart   
broken girl still sitting there.   
  
*Ain´t that right, Riddick? Geese fuck, ain´t it right*   
  
The young Jack sat in the chair the real one had occupied only seconds ago,   
her eyes narrowed and a nasty look that didn't belong to her at all.   
  
-Riddick?   
  
The real Jack, leaning a little closer, staring directly into his eyes.   
  
-What d´you think?   
  
He locked his emotions down, tried not to let her scent drive him mad.   
For her it'd been year, but only a few months for him and his feelings were   
still well alive and kicking.   
  
-I think If you all wanna prove that you're just like them, then shiv their   
guts.   
  
A low growl came from the depths of Wolf's throat, a warning sign, wasn't he   
allowed to mention the past either?   
Just what was it with the woman? Perhaps head over heels and over protective,   
or perhaps her genetics made her protect her friends with blood and bite.   
  
Jack only chuckled, the last response anyone had really expected,   
she started to laugh even louder when the eyes stared at her.   
Slowly the laughter spread like a vicious infection, cutting the hearts   
out of everyone prese4nt.   
  
-That...that's the fucking point....We.....we're just like'em.....   
  
Her words coughed up between laughers and deep inside Riddick understood   
quite well.   
A dark laughter added to the crew of five.   
  
Looked like a years long debate over wheter or wheter not to attack was   
finally over.   
Who ever those neo pirates really were, what ever they really did.   
  
Looked like they could start planning their funerals.   
***********************   
  
-hic. Two black sambuka, bottles mind you....hic....and I'm not that drunk..   
hic   
  
Thief gave Rashanti a look of intense disbelief, the fake red dread head   
already sounded and smelled like he was piss drunk.   
Although, with Rashanti, you could never know, the boy acted weird, all the   
time.   
  
Prologis took a big gulp from the fourth sambuka bottle going around the   
five of them, her system taking in more alcohol than any of them had   
consumed. The bottle passed of to Thief who drank it subtly but yet,   
was in seat two when it came to the amount of drinking. One bottle white   
sambuka, half of a black sambuka, one black death, half a liter sex on the   
beach, four beers and lots of some green eerie stuff.   
They were just celebrating that their Bleeder was OK, or actually, it was   
just an excuse to get drunk and create ruckus.   
  
Wolf 2 at gingerly on the floor, playing a cartoon backwards.   
  
-Right, and your braincells are functionsing..oh..opos, you never had them.   
  
_Hye, you little psychic bitch, don't tell me what I am an´waht I'm not,   
I know very well that I have no brains wha´so ever an´it´s all your fault.   
  
Wolf 2, being very sensitive about the subject of her much so unusual talent   
stood up, hands on hips and stared at Rashanti with those unnatural eyes.   
  
-Mind explaining how your ignorance is my fault?   
  
Prologis could only snicker and giggle, being a little bit drunk did make   
all of this terribly funny, specially when Wolf 2 was having severe   
gravity problems.   
  
-Well...you're in my head 24/7, can't think about anything else.   
  
-AM NOT   
  
Rashanti dug his face into the couch, embarrassed and perhaps sobering up   
just a tad to sp much, but still drunk enough to keep on talking.   
  
-Yes you are, you keep running around in there, take showers, baths and   
undress...all of the time.   
  
Wolf 2 was not nothing more than a big red blur of embarrassment,   
her friend had just admitted having hormones in a rather, personal way.   
  
-You..YOU PERVERTED RASCAL!   
  
¨Damine picked up the bottle standing so neatly close to Wolf 2´s feet,   
he didn't want the alcohol to recive any damage, and just to be sure,   
the twin of Rashanti drank all that was left.   
  
Rashanti and Wolf 2 were no in a full scale argument, hiding the words   
passing by between Thief and Bleeder. Although, in silence, Damien did   
observe every single word and movement of their lips.   
  
-Are you OK?   
  
Just the typical care Thief only gave to Prologis, never known wether it   
was for the symbiot she carried within her flesh, or that he actually cared   
about the girl herself.   
  
-I'm fine, all clean and nice, no worms.   
  
_That´s not what I was talking about, I was talking about your father being   
here.   
  
Her eyes turned at the lean boy, staring at him and not sensing Damien's   
eavesdropping.   
  
-What, Riddick? Why should I be upset over that ass?   
  
Fingers ran gently down Bleeders blood red died hair, the roots showing a   
little, but not enough for the normal eye to catch.   
  
-I though you might be upset because of the things he did to Jack.   
  
Prologis only smiled and cuddled closer to Thief, Damien's brown eyes still   
looking upon his brother and the black haired one argue, both of them shit   
drunk. But the silent boy's ears heard more from Prologis.   
  
-Nah, He didn't really mean to hurt her, and she hurt him alot too. They had   
problems yah know, just forgot to support or understand each other,   
that's where they fucked up.   
  
-So you're gonna accept him?   
  
Bleeder laughed a voice coated in female Riddick sarcasm.   
  
-Accept him, you crazy or something? He didn't need to shiv her guts open.   
No, I ain´t stupid enough to forgive him for hurting mama.   
  
Heavy thoughts were about to dye the conversation when Damien saved the   
little happiness left in the air, the little humor still breathing.   
  
-Wohooo.   
  
Clapping his hands, drawing the attention to himself and then with the   
direction of his eyes, directing them to the very so unusual scene taking   
place.   
  
Wolf 2 and Rashanti weren't fighting anymore.   
They were kinda doing something quite right else. An activity that'd make   
Wolf bite Rashanti´s head off.   
Kissing.   
Yack.


End file.
